Baby Blues
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: Angeles and Poe find out they cannot have children. Will the news tear their marriage apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

Angeles Dollslayer had a good life. She was married to Poe Dameron, who ran the piloting school with his friend, General Rex Razerblast. She had served many years as a senator from Naboo. She had a younger brother Ben, her sister-in-law Padme, and her niece and nephew, Leia and Caleb. Angeles and Poe lived in a nice house near the military base. They celebrated ten years of marriage.

However, there was one thing missing in their lives. Angeles thought that due to their busy schedules, she and Poe were having trouble trying to conceive. She wanted to wait until she was older to have a child, and Poe agreed. So they started last year, but were unsuccessful.

They decided to go see a fertility specialist. They went to Dr. Amber Staal, a well know doctor. She did blood work on both Angeles and Poe.

"I have the results of your blood work," Dr. Staal said to them. "I am sorry to have to tell you this. Angeles, you will not be able to conceive a child."

Angeles was devastated by this news. It couldn't be true! She tried to be calm as Poe spoke up.

"Dr. Staal, why do you say that?" He wanted to know why they couldn't have children.

"When I ran the blood work for your wife, I detected a toxin in her body. It was a serum that the Empire used to make their prisoners feel pain," Dr. Staal explained.

Poe's face went pale. Angeles had a blank look on her face. Her biological father, Dr. Skeet Shipshooter, had injected her with the drug to make her feel pain when she was tortured by Vader and Hux.

"The toxin, along with causing the person injected to feel pain, attacks the reproductive system," the doctor added.

"Is there anything that can be done to reverse the effects?" Poe asked, still in shock.

"No, there is nothing that can be done. The effects are immediate from the time of injection."

"So I haven't been able to have a child since seventeen?" Angeles asked, the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"That is correct. I am truly sorry for this news, and for what happened to you years ago."

"Does the toxin attack any other organs?" Angeles nervously asked.

"Thankfully, no. You should be able to live a normal life."

"Except I can't have a baby!" Angeles could no longer hold back her tears.

"May we have a moment?" Poe asked.

"Take as long as you need. Again, I am truly sorry," Dr. Staal told them, before exiting the room. Poe took Angeles in his arms.

"Why?' Angeles cried. "I wanted to give you a baby..."

"I know you did, Angeles," Poe replied, as he tightly embraced her. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, so he held her until she stopped crying.

"Let's go home," Angeles somberly said to her husband.

They arrived home, and Angeles ran immediately to their bedroom. She went into the closet to hide, just like she did when she lost her mother at seven.

"Angeles," Poe said, standing outside the closet.

"I don't want to talk, Poe . I failed you!" she moaned in anguish.

"No, you did not fail me sweetheart..."

"I can't get pregnant! I can't give you a son or a daughter."

"We can go see another doctor, get a second opinion..."

"Why waster our time? You heard the doctor. The toxin has been in my body since I was seventeen. Please, Poe. Just leave me alone."

There was nothing else he could say, so he walked away. Angeles broke down, the sobs overwhelming her. She thought she had left the nightmare of her imprisonment by Vader in the past. Now, it reared its ugly head, and was affecting her present and her future. She felt Poe blamed her for the situation, and she did not fault him for doing so.

Poe sat by himself in the living room. He was heartbroken. He thought he left the guilt behind of not reaching Angeles in time, to spare her from being tortured. Because he was delayed in reaching her, now she couldn't have a baby. Poe thought she blamed him for not being able to conceive, and he did not fault her for doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

Although Angeles knew it wouldn't help, they did go see multiple doctors, to see if they could receive a better diagnosis. All of them said the same thing as Dr. Staal. The couple even tried different fertility treatments, with no success.

Their last attempt to get pregnant was to have Padme try to heal the damage the toxin had done to Angeles' reproductive system. But even with her gift of Force Healing, Padme could not heal her sister-in-law.

Angeles was now forty. She was depressed. She wanted to give Poe a child, and she knew he wanted one. She failed him as his wife.

Poe spent time away from his wife. It was hard for him to face Angeles, since he felt she blamed him.

It caused a strain in their marriage. It got to the point where Angeles was spending more time in Coruscant than in Naboo.

"Angeles, you and Poe need to work things out," Ben urged her.

"There is nothing to work out," Angeles sadly replied. "I failed him, Ben. When I arrive back to Naboo, I am going to ask for a divorce."

"You don't want to divorce him..."

"Ben, he deserves to be happy! Not to be miserable with someone that can't even give him a baby!"

"She blames me, Padme," Poe said to his sister-in-law. "And I don't blame her. If my ship had not broken down, Angeles never would have been tortured."

"Poe, if anyone is to blame for this, it would be Vader, " Padme argued.

"No. Although I know it's hard for you say that, considering he was your grandfather..."

"You risked your life to rescue her."

"But did I rescue her? I guess not, since now she can't get pregnant. When she comes back to Naboo, I am going to ask her for a divorce. I don't want her to be consumed by her anger towards me."

Poe and Angeles sat at the kitchen table. She cooked him his favorite meal. They ate in awkward silence. Angeles was about to speak when they heard the doorbell ring. They both went to the door and saw their niece Leia, who was fifteen.

"Leia, this is not a good time..." Angeles said to her, The teenager barged past her aunt and uncle. Turning to face them, she said,

"It is not a good time. Don't divorce each other."

"Leia, you don't understand," Poe tried to explain, shocked that Angeles wanted a divorce, too.

"He wants a divorce, as well?" Angeles solemnly said to herself.

"Both of you have forgotten your vows, to be open with each other," Leia lectured them.

"I think you need to leave," Angeles sternly told her niece.

"She thinks you blame her for not being able to conceive," Leia told her uncle.

To her aunt, she said,

"And he thinks you blame him."

"I don't blame you," Poe said to his wife. "I blame myself."

"Why? I'm the one not able to have a child, not you!" Angeles replied, shocked by Poe's apparent guilt.

"Because I didn't make it in time," he softly whispered, before running from her presence.

"Leia, you need to go home, before your parents worry," Angeles told her.

"They are outside in the car, waiting for me," Leia said. "Please work things out with Uncle Poe."

Leia turned and left the house. As soon as she left, Angeles headed upstairs to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

"Poe?" she called out to him. Then Angeles noticed the bathroom door was closed. Since she never closed the door unless she was using the bathroom or showering, she knew he was in there.

"Poe, please talk to me," Angeles softly aid, her handing touching the door.

"I can't. I failed you, Angeles! I'm so sorry!" Poe uttered, before crying.

"No. You did not fail me, Poe Dameron. You risked your life to rescue me from Vader. You loved me through a broken heart and many personal losses. I am sorry if I did anything to make you feel this was your fault."

He slowly opened the door, and gazed at his wife. Poe hated to see Angeles in pain.

"You are not to blame for this," he insisted, as he touched her face. "You were surrounded by evil men, who hurt you."

He pulled Angeles into a tight embrace, and they wept together. This was unfair. All they wanted was to have a child, and due to circumstances beyond their control, they couldn't.

"Don't leave me!" Angeles begged him. "I only wanted a divorce so that you could move on and find someone to have a child with."

"I'm not leaving you," Poe replied emphatically. "I don't want anyone else, Angeles. I want you!"

He passionately kissed his wife. He held her close, as their kisses grew longer and deeper.

"I want you, too," Angeles said, as they took a break from kissing.

"Then it's settled. We are staying together" Poe had a big smile on his face when he said this.

"Everyone is going to be happy to know that we are not divorcing."

"They will be. But for tonight, let's celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Angeles questioned Poe. Then she realized what he meant when he pulled her close and passionately kissed her.

"Oh, you want to celebrate that way!" she whispered, gazing into his brown eyes.

"Only if you want to." Poe wanted her badly, but at the same time, did not want to pressure her.

"I want to," Angeles insisted, as she took his hand and led him to their bed. Soon, their clothes were off and they made love to each other.

"Poe, I know I shouldn't care, but I need to know..." Angeles began to say.

"I'm curious as well," Poe surprised her by saying. "Let's bring the disk to Ben and Padme tomorrow, and see if they have any documentation to see if Hux knew."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

The next day, the couple went to Ben and Padme's home. Leia was doing her homework in her room, so the adults were in the attic, looking at two laptops.

"Here is something," Padme said. "There's a transfer document with Hux's name on it."

"Is there a reason listed for the transfer?" Angeles asked.

"It says reason for transfer insubordination and violence against another Imperial officer."

"Those guys were not loyal to each other," Poe grunted.

"Padme. when was the transfer?" Ben asked. She told him the date, and he gasped.

"Ben, what is it?" Angeles said.

"I pulled up a document detailing injuries that our biological father suffered..."

"And?"

"The injuries occurred the same day as the transfer."

"So?" Poe uttered. "That doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not finished. Skeet wrote down what happened. According to what is written on the document, he said Hux violently attacked him. He said Hux screamed at him, and I quote, 'You bastard! You sterilized her!'"

"Ben, what year did this occur?" He mentioned the year.

"I was nineteen," Angeles said to them. "Poe, that was the first year Hux started threatening to destroy Vader!"

"Destroy Vader?" Ben questioned his sister. "I thought Hux was Vader's fan boy."

"No, he wasn't," Angeles replied. "Poe, he found out after the fact!"

"Why does this matter?" Ben asked.

"It's personal, Ben," Padme told him via the Force. "Do not ask her any questions."

Ben looked at his sister and said,

"Sorry. It is none of our business. I hope you found the answers you were looking for."

Poe and Angeles went back home. She placed the disk back in the safe, turned to her husband and said,

"Thank you. Even if he knew from the beginning, I could deal with the pain. I just couldn't deal with never knowing if he knew or not."

"I know," Poe sighed. "Come, let's go to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Poe wrapped his arms around and waist and whispered in her ear,

"Neither am I." He kissed Angeles' cheek and soon crashed his lips onto hers. She giggled as his lips moved down to her neck.

"Then let's go to bed," she said seductively, as she took his hand and led him to the bed. As they were making love, Angeles remembered back to the time she found out she was adopted. Maybe that was an option for them to pursue.

But for now, she just wanted to be with Poe. They had come so close to separating, but due to her family's intervention, they were staying together.


End file.
